starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Benna Kol-Rekali
Benna Kol-Rekali is a scion of Jedi, Vahla and Jade Empire heritages. A promising young pilot and one of the Jedi Order's finest trackers, she has been dating Mikhail Sage since the modern Battle of Ruusan. The two are rarely apart. History Benna Kol-Rekali was born on an uninhabited world in an Extragalactic Star Cluster, one year after her family and a large group of Darksiders entered the temporal distortion called the Warp. She was trained as a Jedi by her parents until her oldest brother Rach was knighted; after that, she became his Padawan. Benna accompanied her family to Onderon and became a formal member of the Jedi Order. After a handful of brief missions, she and Rach joined the Sojourn half-way through their stay on Yanibar. They passed the tests the Zeison Sha required, and were taught in the local skills and traditions. As a result, her telekinesis is excellent for her age. The next destination on the Sojourn expedition was the Kathol Rift, where they hoped to learn from the Aing-Tii warrior monks. They were accepted to train aboard an Aing-Tii Sanhedrim ship. Although Rach had no success, Benna learned the basics of Flow-walking, using a Fallanassi mind-to-mind communication technique her father had taught her. After Aldar Melron and Mira Keen were largely ignored by the other Jedi for their defense of an unmasked Velok, Rach and Benna were among the few who continued to be friendly towards the two lone Jedi, even though they knew Velok's dark past with their family. Benna had developed close ties with Kalo-Kaa during the family's brief stay in the Jade Empire, and they continued their friendship onboard the Sojourn. Once that vessel reached the Unknown Regions, Benna participated in the Convocation on Dieron, broadening her education yet again. The Sojourn returned to Onderon and then moved to the new Temple of the Current on Ossus. Benna fought Terenarcs there during a raid by Siriss Cortann. After the raid, she helped bury her brother Faran on the hill overlooking the Temple. She remained there, studying with Rach, until he decided to go on a pilgrimage similar to the one their father had taken at his age. Benna returned to being her father's Padawan. As best she could, she helped her father turn the Temple of the Current into the new Jedi Temple. Benna and her father were aboard the Voyager when it began to leave the galaxy, and would have been trapped aboard forever if not for the intervention of her mother's spirit. Brembla Kol-Rekali had been recently murdered by Darius Malakai and cast into the realm between dimensions. Her return was improbable, even impossible, and Benna began to sense much of what her mother had truly been. Later, after Malakai imprisoned her brother Rach and gave him the gift of their mother's memories, Rach was able to share some of them with Benna. She kept this particular gift close to her chest, though she often referenced things her mother had known or done. At the Battle of Ruusan, Benna and her father crewed a search and rescue craft, the one that airlifted Mikhail Sage to hospital. She connected quickly with the younger boy when his presence, and the aura of the Valley of the Jedi, wildly accelerated her flow-walking skills in unpredictable ways. She was torn loose in time, a curse that would manifest as she grew older. Mikhail's presence continued to amplify her flow-walking abilities throughout their relationship. They fought alongside each other against Sith, all across the galaxy. Mikhail's wanderings were intended to keep others safe from the many predators that stalked him, but although they faced Rolf Valkner, Ashin Varanin, Samanthe Amae, Seren Teancum Mordavo and many other deadly Sith, Benna remained close to Mikhail -- too close. Her father took Iara Beorht to task for being the mission leader on the expedition when Mikhail and Benna first became intimate. The Rishii Jedi Knight Quorl was appointed their chaperone, and Benna was inducted into the Jedi Shadows in the hopes that it might refocus her on her duty. She was given a mission to watch over Mikhail and to report any sign of darkness. They journeyed to the Jade Empire, where Benna met many of the people she remembered from her mother's memories, and where Mikhail was imprisoned for Keira Sage's apparently dishonorable conduct. Benna stepped up and took the initiative to go to Trevel'ka and find Hagron-tides-of-green, one of the wisest of the Jukre Star Sailors, who might be able to fix the situation and teach Mikhail to control his power. Personality and Abilities Benna is quiet, solemn and somewhat intellectual. She is capable of controlling her temper, which is considerable - a genetic heritage from her two Vahla grandparents. Though reserved, and even passive, she is a nascent leader. Her formal education is spotty. Though she knows basic math, and her language skills are good (she speaks Basic and Paecean), for the most part, her education consisted of military and survival techniques. She was trained on the Singing Justice's starfighter simulators as she grew, and has logged hours in X-Wings since formally joining the Jedi Order. She can fly rings around every member of her family. As child and student of two of the more uniquely-educated Force-users in the galaxy, Benna's knowledge of the Force is broad for a Jedi of her age. Most of her training focused on skills that were applicable to the family's existence in the wilderness. In that situation, her parents found that their most effective skills came from the Dathomiri magic taught them by La-Reia Beorht. Animal Friendship was one of these. Her father adapted his Duinuogwuin training in navigation to navigation on the ground; Benna was trained in this ability, and it is difficult for her to get lost, even inside a starship. She is a superb tracker in the Keetael style, as good as Keira Sage or Ashin Varanin though not as good as her father. She was taught a simple form of Force Concealment, which prevents her from being tracked with the Force. From the Aing-Tii monks, Benna also learned the basics of Flow-walking. This ability has become a curse. Raised in a temporal rift, subjected to Mikhail's power while flow-walking, and influenced by a mother who in large part exists outside time, Benna has ripped free from time. In moments of extreme stress and injury, Benna can move faster than most Knights who are using Force techniques of physical enhancement. Category:Voyager Category:Jedi Order Characters